A manufacturing planning and execution computing system may be used in a manufacturing environment that produces products according to a demand for those products. Such a system is able to control and track the operation of the manufacturing process, and uses predefined manufacturing process master data that typically is made up of many defined execution operations. Each of the separate execution operation definitions may include, for example, what the inputs to the operation are, what machinery (or resource) must, or may, be used in the operation, and what the output of the operation is. This predefined master data also typically defines a process flow, or linkage, between each of the individual manufacturing operations. During execution of the system, the system controls and tracks each of the operations in the overall process.
The system may, for example, provide control such as making a selection of one of several similarly functioning machines to be used to perform a particular manufacturing operation. In addition, the system may provide for tracking of the process through the use of confirmations, by user entry or automatically by a machine for example, that a particular manufacturing operation has commenced or has been completed, for example.
A maximum or optimum that a manufacturing operation is able to produce given the available resources may be referred to as the overall capacity for the manufacturing operations. Individual production orders generated from customer demand information may be said to require all or a portion of the overall capacity, and thus may be said to have a capacity requirement. In addition to the overall capacity for the manufacturing operations, individual resources such as human capital and machine tools may each have a maximum or optimum capacity, and a production order may impose a capacity requirement on each of the resources. In addition, a specific resource capacity requirement may be organized in a manufacturing computing system under a defined manufacturing operation during which the resource is used. The manufacturing operations also require the use of materials (e.g., input materials) to create the finished output. As with capacity, a production order may impose various material requirements. A specific material requirement may also be organized in a manufacturing computing system under a defined manufacturing operation during which the material is used.
In an example manufacturing computing system, the system may include a planning tool that plans how a defined demand will be produced. The master data that defines the execution operations of the manufacturing process may be used in the planning process to determine the time it will take to meet the defined demand and the materials and resources needed. In many manufacturing processes, the number of execution operations is very large, and the interrelationships between different execution operations is sometimes very complicated. This makes the planning process a challenge, in that the level of granularity of information provided to a planning user may be too great for the planning user to be able to appreciate higher-level issues to consider in a planning process.